


It's all Good

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Jokes, Love, Nicknames, actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: As a member of the Spn Family you find your self often known as the quiet one, the one less likely to cause trouble, but looks can be deceiving. You play (y/cn)=your character name, Singer. The daughter of Bobby Singer. AKA Jim Beaver. You love your job, but sometimes you have to do something just to make the day go faster.





	1. Lollipop

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages. Please put your hands together for our own y/cn Singer, y/n y/ln." Richard said. There was a loud roar of applause and you stepped out onto the stage and gave every one a wave. Jensen smiled at you as you took a seat next to him. 

"Nice of you to join us princess." He teased. 

"Thanks for having me." you said smiling. Jared beamed at you from the other side of Jensen, and you gave him a half nod.

"Whuts up?" you said laughing as the crowd settled down a bit. 

"I want to know why she got a grand introduction, and all we got was Jensen Ackles and Jared Padelacki." Jensen said, looking back at Richard. 

"Cause she pays better than you." Richard teased. You laughed along with the crowd. 

"Ah don't be jealous Lollipop." you say with a wink. On queue the band started playing the 1950's song Lollipop. Jensen blushed a little, and shook his head a bit. 

You had given Jensen that nick name years ago, and it just kind of stuck. You knew that it kind of bugged him, and that was one reason you continued to call him that, but you also knew that over time he came to expect it and almost looked forward to you calling him that. Just like when he called you princess. It was your own little banter. The question and answer portion seemed to fly by when a young lady was brave enough to step up and ask the one question people had been wondering about for a long time. 

"Hi, this is for y/n." she said. 

"Hey what's your name?" you ask

"Chrystal." she said 

"Cool, I'm y/n, this is Jensen, and this is Jared." you say pointing to the guys. 

"Nice to meet you." Jared said smiling. 

"Sup?" Jensen chimed. The young girl shifted a bit. 

"You had a question Chrystal?" you say smiling at her. 

"Yeah, I was just wondering why you call Jensen Lollipop?" she asked. You smiled at your costar, with the look of a cat that ate a canary. 

"Next question." Jensen said looking to the other side of the stage. 

"Now, now.. The young lady asked a question, she deserves an answer. Go ahead y/n" Jared said. 

"WEll." you started looking back at the young lady. 

"The reason I call him Lollipop, is because, Don't you just want to lick him?" you say. The crowd erupted 

"I hate you both." Jensen said with a smile. 

"Seriously, I mean. He's so sweet, and pretty you can't wait to run your tongue across him." you say, your eyes twinkling. 

"Tell them the story...." Jared said. everyone clapped. 

"No..." Jensen said. 

"We have to keep the public happy, it's in the contract." you say with a shrug.

"Ok so It was my 3rd year on Supernatural, which was what season....." you said trying to remember. 

"One million." Jensen said. You nodded as every one laughed. Your mind shifted to that day. 

You and Misha had been playing a came of truth or dare, by text. Well mostly dare because it was way more fun, plus somehow it became a bet, and with every dare 20.00 was added to the pot. With the loser being the first to say no. You stepped onto the set and your phone beeps. 

Misha "Truth or dare."

you " Dare" you glance out of the corner of your eye and see him on the other side of the set texting. 

Misha "Ok I dare you to lick Jensen."

you "What? Gross!" 

Misha " You calling it quits?" You look at him and your eyes lock. You could see he was testing you. 

You "No."

"ok guys take your mark." Richard calls out. Jensen came into view along with Jared and took their places at the long table. You stood off set a bit waiting for your queue. 

"Action." Richard called. You took a deep breath and stepped into the shot. 

"Hey guys, any luck?" you ask approaching the table. Jared looks up you. 

"No, I don't get what we are missing. People don't just up a disapear for no reason." Jared said. Jensen shut the book and scowled. 

"Exactly, so what in the hell happened?" he growled. You stepped up beside Jensen and laid an old looking book in front of him. 

"Maybe they do, check this out." you say. you lean in so that your shoulder was almost touching his, Then in a blink you leaned over and licked the side of Jensen's face. 

"What the hell?!" he shouted wiping his face and jumping away. Jared busted out laughing. 

"Sorry Lollipop, I couldn't help myself." you say. The look on his face was priceless and you soon found yourself laughing along with everyone else. 

"What's he taste like?" Jared asked. 

"Like the sweet piece of candy he is." you say. 

After that everytime you had a scene with Jensen you would stick your tongue out and make a licking motion. Causing a ripple of laughter. 

Present 

"So anyway, He's my lollipop, and always will be." you say wiggling your tongue at Jensen. Jensen shook his head and started laughing. 

"I hate you." he said. 

"No, you don't" you say. 

"No, I don't." he said while nodding his head yes. 

"Who won that truth or dare thing anyway?" Jared asked. 

"Are you kidding, it's still going on. I think the pot is up to half a mill." you say with a smile. 

The conversation switched to someone elses question. 

"We know that Jared and Jensen are known for pranks, but y/n have you ever pulled any?" the young man asked. You looked shocked at him. 

"Me? I would never stoop to such childish things. I'm a professional." you say. 

"Puh..leez" Jensen said. 

"No one asked you Lollipop." you said as everyone laughed. 

"Don't let her sweet face fool you, she's evil... Do you want to tell them about the trailer or should I?"Jared asked Jensen. 

"Oh please let me." he said with a grin. And you smiled as you remembered the best prank that would go down in history.


	2. Fun and Games

Everyone knew that Jensen and Jared were the kings of pranks around the set. But there was one thing they weren't aware of, you had a few tricks up your sleeve too. You knew the two were busy on set and you took this as the perfect time to put your little plan in action. You walked down the rows of trailers and stopped outside of Jared's. You did a quick glance to make sure no one was around and then set to work. Misha walked up on you as you pulled the small bottle from your pocket. 

"What are you up to?" he asked with a sly grin. 

"Nothing. And as far as your concerned you don't know a thing about anything, got it?" you say. 

"Hey, I'm on your side." he insisted. You eyed him for a moment then showed him the small bottle. 

"Gorilla Glue?" he asked confused. You raised your eyebrows at him and smiled. 

He watches as you open the screen of Jared's trailer and squirt the whole bottle on the inside of the door way then pressed the door shut. His eyes widened. 

"Oh you are a little minx, aren't you." he said with a chuckle. 

"That's what they get for messing with me." you say as you toss the bottle on the ground. 

"All this because of a little vinegar in your water bottle?" he asked. 

"And then some. Pay back's hell." you say. You cross the way to Jensen trailer. Misha followed. 

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He asked. 

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." you say with a wink. "They think they can play me? They are about to meet their match." Misha chuckled and shook his head. 

"Hey, keep a watch out for me will ya." you say, as you head inside. You glance around the trailer as you pull another bottle of glue out of your pocket. 

"You messed with the wrong person, fellas." you said. 

Jensen's pov. 

Jared and I were beat, and it had only been a half a days work. But it was one of those days that made us feel as if we had been working a life time. We passed Misha and y/n standing next to her trailer talking in a hushed tone. 

"Hey princess, you doing any work today?" I tease. 

"Oh I been working Lollipop." she said with a snarl. I looked at her strangely as we stopped to enter my trailer. 

"Hey you care if I catch the end of the game?" Jared asked. 

"No go ahead." I said. I went to get a couple of beers out of the fridge but stopped when the entire 6 pack came out instead of one bottle. 

"Um Jensen?" Jared said. I turned to see my tv remote sticking on the wall, along with my good pair of sneakers, golf club, and several other items. 

"What the hell?" I growled. 

"Redecorating?" Jared asked. 

"You have to be shitting me." I snarled. 

"wow she got you good." Jared said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, you think I'm the only one she got?" I asked. The look on his face told me that he didn't think so. He darted out the door and crossed to his trailer, me on his tail. 

Jared's pov. 

I had to admit, it was pretty genius. y/n had a mean streak to her that I was kind of liking at the moment. Alot of Jensen's prized possessions were sticking to the side of his trailer, including the remote to his PS4. But when he pointed out that she was probably a little pissed off at me too. I darted out of his trailer and crossed to mine. I went to pull the door open but it stuck solid. 

"Lock yourself out Jared?" y/n's voice called. I turned to face her. 

"What did you do?" I asked. 

"Who, me?" she said trying to sound surprised. I glanced at her and then Misha and then back at her. 

"You've gone a little to far y/n." Jensen said. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you Misha?" she asked sweetly. Misha shook his head. 

"Not a clue. Something wrong guys?" he asked. 

"How am I supposed to get in my trailer?" Jared asked. 

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you put a RAT in my dresser." she said with glaring eyes. 

"OOOOh, now I understand." Misha said quietly. 

"You know what this means right?" Jensen said his eyes dancing between anger and amusement. 

"yeah, means you better call maintenance. See you on set boys." she said turning and walking away. 

There was a few ooo's from the crowd as Jensen told the story. 

"It was just a little glue, I don't know what your complaining about." you say 

"They had to take my door off the trailer." Jared said. 

"And I'm still trying to pry crap off my wall." Jensen said. 

"What can I say, pay backs a bitch." you reply. 

"Yeah, it is." Jensen said with a wink. 

"Ohh, I'm scared Lollipop." you teased. 

"See what I have to put up with." Jared said. The crowd laughed and you smiled... Truth was you were looking forward to the retaliation, after all that's what brothers are supposed to do, right?


	3. Back to work

you stepped out of your trailer with your earbuds on ( fav band/singer) blaring away. As you rounded the corner on your way to makeup you plowed right into a firm body. You looked up into the eyes of Mark Pellegrino. 

"Sorry." you said rather loudly. He looked at you and smiled, he said something in reply. 

"What?" you asked again loudly. He reached out and pulled the buds from your ears. 

"You're gonna go deaf." he says. 

"Ah you know what they say Mark, IF the musics to loud, your to old." you tell him laughing. He looks down at you a twinkle in his eye. 

"Hey, what are you doing later?" he asks. You eye him carefully. 

"Working." you tease. 

"I mean after work." he says 

"Sleeping?" you say looking at him carefully. 

"Between working and sleeping." he says with a sigh. 

"I don't know, why'd what you have in mind?" you ask with a raised eye brow. 

"Some of us are going out for drinks after work. Thought maybe you'd like to come with." he said. 

"Sure, Sounds fun. Well um i'm on my way to make up, so...." you say trying to remain cool, after all did Mark just ask you out on a group date? Or maybe it was just a little wishful thinking, on your part. He smiled and stepped out of your way. 

"Sure, See ya on set." he says 

"Not if I see you first." you say, then mentally slapped yourself, that had to be one of the lamest lines ever. You slipped your earbuds back on and then headed toward makeup. Today was gonna be a hard day for y/cn singer, which meant several hours in makeup, and they weren't exactly doing the scenes in order so it made it a little more complicated at times. Kevin your P.A had met you at your trailer that morning to tell you that they were starting with the big attack scene first today, which meant you had about an hr in makeup before you actually were do on set. You loved getting to be all beaten up and bloody, that didn't happen to often for you, that kind of stuff was usually saved for Dean, Sam, and Cass... But this story line they had going where y/cn was caught in Lucifers snare, and used as a bait had you putting all your talent to work. From acting, to fighting, to looking like you were made into swiss cheese. It was awesome. 

You stepped into make up and were met by several eyes, including Jim Beaver, AKA Bobby, 

"Hey pops." you say with a smile. 

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" he asks 

"It's going." you reply. 

"Hey y/n, let's see what we can do shall we?" Micheal said. you turned to see one of the best make up artist around. 

"sure." you say taking the empty seat next to Jim. He was already getting latex glued across his face, where a gaping wound was supposed to be. 

"Jim, can I ask you something?" you say 

"Sure." he says, his head back and eyes closed. 

"You know what never mind." you reply. He opened one eye and looked at you. 

"You ok?" he asked. 

"Yep. It can wait." you assure him. 

"Ok y/n, let's make you look like hell, shall we?' Micheal said. You returned your earbuds and try to relax while you were transformed. 

An hr later you were out of the hot seat and into wardrobe. You were handed a black t-shirt that was form fitting, and looked as if it was used to clean a weed eater. Ripped Jeans that would have been the thing in the 80's and black biker bitch boots. You glanced at yourself in a near by mirror. You Def looked like hell in a hand basket. And you chuckled knowing that you went through all of this for what would probably be 20 minutes of set time, which added up to about 2 minutes of actual tv time, that is assuming All  
went well, which it usually didn't. But it was so worth it. Kevin reappeared and was escorting you to set, seeing as how one eye was swollen and you were barely able to use it properly. 

"Ok, so as you know their doing the final scene first. Then I think they are planning the fight scene with Jensen." he says looking at his notes. 

"I can't wait for that one." you say with a chuckle. Kevin smiled. 

"You know if I didn't know better I'd think you two hated each other." he said. 

"No, that's just the way we roll. I mean he's pretty cool, but don't tell him I said that. It'll go to his head." you say with a warning glance. 

"Didn't hear a thing." Kevin said. 

"Kevin, is Mark Pellegrino seeing anybody?" you ask trying to sound as if you didn't care, But at the same time you knew there was no way to really ask that question and not sound like you cared. 

"I don't know, I mean... he just divorced what 6 months ago.... Wait you like Mark?" he asked eyeing you. 

"I didn't say that, I was just wondering." you blurted. 

"Huh, Cause Um, I could have sworn the other Mark was sending you signals at the last con." Kevin said. You stopped and looked at him with your good eye. 

"What? Sheppard? No?! Really?" you said surprised. Kevin Shrugged. 

"I don't know, I just picked up on a few vibes. I mean they were subtle and all but still. Then again what do I know. I've only been divorced twice myself." he said 

"You know what, this is stupid, I'm probably just....." You start. 

"Looking for love in all the wrong places?" he finishes for you. 

"Something like that." you say with a laugh. 

"It'll happen y/n, trust me. There are more guys out there buying their time, then you realize." he says, before walking away. 

"Right." you moan. Just then Jensen rounded the corner. 

"Looking Good princess." he teases. 

"yeah, thanks." you say going over your script. He stopped and looked at you concerned. 

"You ok?" he asks

"Yeah, I'm good." you insist forcing a smile. 

"You sure?" he asked eyeing you. 

"Yeah Jensen, I'm fine." you tell him. He looks at you as if he wants to say something but the call was made for everyone to take their marks. You headed onto set, and took your spot on the ground laid up against the Impala. 

"Ok quiet on the set. Plan B.. Scene 20, take one. Action." the clapper went off, Jensen and Jared ran onto the set. Jensen kneeled down next to you. 

"y/cn.. Jesus." he said. 

"I'm ok" you gasped. You attempted to get up, but He placed a hand on your shoulder. 

"Don't move." he said

"Did it work?" you asked looking up at Jared with your good eye. He hesitated then gave a small nod

"Yeah, it worked." he said quietly. 

"Were gonna get you some help, ok." Jensen said holding back a tear. 

"Where's Dad?" you ask. Neither one says anything, 

"Dean?!" you asked confused. 

"Y/cn.. just relax ok." Jensen said. 

"No! Where the hell is my dad?" you ask "Sam?"

Jared sighed

"Lucifer, he... we'll get him back." Jared said

"No... You said it worked!" you growled pushing your self off the ground. 

"It did y/cn... Just not like we planned." Jared said, He reached out to help you up. As Jensen rose with you. 

"What the hell does that mean?" you ask looking at them through your good eye. The camera panned on Jensen. 

"Y/cn, I promise we'll get him back." he says. You couldn't help it, you flicked your tongue at him. He did his best to compose himself, but then Jared started in as well and it was all he could take. A smile cracked across his face. 

"Not cool." he muttered. 

"Were still rolling." Robert said. 

"OF course we are." He muttered. He took a deep breath and tried his line again. 

"Y/cn, I promise we'll get him back. Bobby he couldn't stand the idea....." he started. You knew you had him, all the times he had given you trouble it was pay back. You started mouthing the words. 

"Lollipop, lollipop, oh lolly, lolly, Lolly" 

"Of you being..." he tried to continue. But when you and Jared started dancing he started laughing. 

"Seriously come on, can we please be professionals?" he asked trying to sound annoyed. He took a deep breath. 

"y/cn,I promise we'll get him back, Bobby he couldn't stand the idea of you being Lucifer's Bitch." Jensen said. 

"Dammit Dean, we had a plan!........." suddenly your mind went completely blank. "I'm not sure right now what that plan was, but by God I know we had a plan." you said. Jared and Jensen both busted out laughing. You couldn't help but smile. Yeah. it was gonna be a long ass day.


	4. Drinks Are On The House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on going in this direction, but I wanted to bring Mark Sheppard a little something. Since I miss him.

You stepped in to the Last Call Bar and scanned the semi crowded room. You saw Jensen and Jared at the bar and made your way toward them. 

"Hey guys." you said. Jared Smiled deeply at you and you could tell he had been there a while. 

"Hey, It's my sister, from another mister." He teased as he drooped his arm across your shoulder. You laughed cheerfully. 

"You're late Princess." Jensen chimed. 

"Yeah had something I had to do." You tell them. The Bartender makes his way to you and you order ( fav Alcholic drink) Then turn back toward the crowed as you wait. 

"So who all's here?" You ask. 

"Um Let's see, Mark P, And Misha. Kim got here just a few minutes ago, I think Jim is around here somewhere. Oh There's Felica, and Sheppard." Jensen said. You followed his stare and stopped on the handsome Brit. You're heart quickened a bit as you remembered what Alex had said earlier that day. The bartender set your drink down and you went to fish the bills out of your pocket. Jensen softly grabbed your wrist. 

 

"This ones on me Princess." He said with a smile. You returned the jesture as he handed the partender the money. 

"Nice job today, by the way." Jensen said. 

"Why thank you. I'm no Jensen Ackles, But I try." You replied. Jensen blushed just a bit. 

"Well keep it up, you may get as good as him one day." He teased. 

"I can only hope." you say laughing. 

"Hey who wants to play a game of pool?" Jared asked. 

"Sure why not." You say. You and Jensen follow him toward the pool table when someone bumps into you. 

"Sorry y/n." Mark Sheppard said. You looked up into his brown eyes and froze like a deer in a head light. There was a moment of awkward silence before you finally spoke. 

"It's ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." You say finally. 

"I heard you did great on set today." he purred. 

"I don't know about that." you say shyly. 

"I'm sure you were amazing, as always." He said with a smile. 

"Thanks." you say. 

"Hey y/n, glad you made it." Mark P. Said coming up to the two of you. 

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner, but I had something I had to do first." you say. 

"Well you're here now, that's the main thing." He says. He looks over your head and waves at someone. 

"If you two will excuse me." He said walking away. 

"Hey Princess, you gonna play or not?" Jensen called out. 

"Billards? Are you any good?" Mark asked you. You shrugged. 

"Not bad." you admit. You and Mark make your way to the pool table. 

"What do you boys say we play teams, me and y/n here against the two of you." Mark Suggest. 

"Oh you are so on Shep." Jared said a smile on his face. 

"Why don't we make it fun. Loosing team has to clean the winning teams trailers. Top to bottom." Jensen says. You look at him wide eyed. 

"Dude what are you doing?" Jared asks unsure. 

"Just making it interesting." He says. "So what do you say?" You glance at Mark who Shrugs. 

"Sure why not?" He replied. You nod. 

"Ok, You're on." you chime. 

 

TWO HOURS LATER

You made your way back to the bar for one final drink, and find yourself standing next to Mark Sheppard. He looked at you sideways and smiled that charming smile. 

"This seat taken?" you ask.

"It is now." he says sweetly. You sit next to him and flag down the bar tender. 

"So how have you been?" you both ask at the same time. You blush as he chuckles. 

"Sorry go ahead." you say. 

"How have you been y/n?" He asks. 

"Good, and you?" You ask

"Honestly my night just got better." he says. You give a small shy smile and sip your drink. 

"I don't think I told you, how nice you look tonight." he says. 

"Thank you." you replied. 

"Of course you always look nice." he says. 

"Well I don't know about that, I think you may have had one to many Mark." you say trying to divert the compliment. 

"Nope. I'm serious." he says sipping his drink. 

"Well thank you. And may I add, you look very handsome." you tell him with a grin. 

"Why thank you." he says. 

"Y/n this may seem a little forward but...." his sentence was interupted. 

"See you guys Monday." Jensen slurred a bit. 

"Jense, you're not driving are you?" you ask worried. Misha walked up behind him. 

"Don't worry, Him and Jared are with me tonight. I'm their D.D" He said his blue eyes twinkling. 

"Good for you Misha." you say." Oh and Jensen, Don't forget Monday, I like my trailer to smell with hints of lavender. It relaxes me." You tease. 

"Yeah yeah." He muttered as he and Misha walked off. 

"You were saying something?" You ask Mark. He looks down at his drink. 

"I was just wondering how you were gonna get home." he said. 

"I figured I'd call a cab."You replied. Something inside of you felt sad for somereason, although you weren't quiet sure what or why. 

"I could give you a ride." Mark offered. 

"I don't know...." you muttered looking at his glass. He smiled and held his tumbler up. 

"It's just plain coke. " He tells you. 

"Oh well in that case sure. If you don't mind." you say. 

"I'd be honored." He says. you went to get off the bar stool and slipped. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. The two of you stood there, embraced, just starring into each others eyes. 

"Thanks." you said finally. 

"Anytime." he said. He helped you steady your feet, and then placed his hand on the small of your back as he guided you toward the door.


End file.
